Oscilloscopes are complex instruments capable of measuring analog signals, parallel digital signals and serial digital signals, and providing traditional voltage versus time display. Oscilloscopes can also display automatic measurements of signal frequency and amplitude, and display measurements of the frequency domain of a signal using fast Fourier transforms (FFTs), measurements of the bus value of parallel input signals, and measurements of the packet value of serial digital inputs.
To demonstrate the capabilities of an oscilloscope to a potential customer during a sales process, a separate demonstration (demo) board may be manually connected to the oscilloscope and used as a signal source to provide multiple signal types for display. For complex signal types, it may be necessary to connect various external cables from the demo board to the oscilloscope. The oscilloscope must also be properly configured. In some instances, the demo boards may be reconfigurable. Demo boards may be expensive, which can be cost prohibitive because the demo boards are usually distributed to sales staff. Also, because of the complexity of oscilloscopes, it can be difficult to properly train and inform customers of the various oscilloscope operational modes. Written manuals may be provided to walk customers through self-training steps which may include connecting signals from a separate demo board or signal source to the oscilloscope inputs. In either case of demonstration or training, additional equipment is typically needed, increasing cost, time and difficulty.
There is thus a need to demonstrate an oscilloscope without the use of a separate demo board. There is also a need to provide customer training using a broad set of waveform types without the use of a separate demo board or signal source.